


Your Eyes On Me

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Hoseok is a really loving boyfriend, isn’t he?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saraithelillie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraithelillie/gifts).



> this was written for a friend on twitter! thanks for the prompt<3  
> this is my first-ever ___ x reader fic, pls be kind!

**HS:** Sweetheart, come home soon okay?   
**HS:** I’m so booooored without you here   
**HS:** baby   
**HS:** baby  
**HS:** baby  
**HS:** are you home yet?

the text reads, and it makes you smile as you type out a response.  _ I’ll be home soon, I promise! _ You type quickly, rounding the corner to your flat where Hoseok was waiting. 

**HS:** not soon enough, I missed you today!

His childlike neediness makes you laugh, as you head upstairs in the elevator.  _ Come get the door, babe, my hands are full, _ you type back. You can practically hear the excitement in his footsteps bounding through the apartment to greet you. It’s been a long day at the publisher’s office, and all you want to do is to collapse in his arms and rest; knocking on the door playfully, it’s quickly opened, to reveal a smiling Hoseok. 

“Baby!” Hoseok beams, gathering you in his arms and kissing you on the forehead. “I missed you so much today!” He takes the grocery bags from your tired hands and ushers you inside. The apartment smells sweet. 

“Seokie, did you buy a new candle? It smells so good!” you ask, happily sniffing the air. Hoseok makes a face, pretending to have been caught red-handed. 

“Maybe,” he laughs coquettishly, and you can’t help but playfully smack his shoulder. He follows you into the kitchen, and helps you unpack the groceries for tonight’s dinner - you’d wanted to try your hand at making homemade katsu curry, but caved at the last second and bought pork belly and ingredients for kimbap instead. “So,” Hoseok begins chopping away at the vegetables, “Tell me all about your day, angel,” his smile is so warm and inviting, he could have asked you to recite the alphabet backward in a foreign language and you’d still have tried it, just for him. The way he looks at you, eyes round and full of love, makes you swoon even after so many years together. 

Standing next to him, falling into a rhythm of chopping and rolling the vegetables, you chronicle your day for him - listening intently, Hoseok nods and hums along with your story, occasionally chiming in with a “no way!” or a “and then what?” and it makes you fall even harder for him for the way he loves listening to your stories of office politics, surprise cakes in the staff room, and that bitch of a supervisor in the accounting department who always manages to steal the last bit of coffee. As you both prepare to plate your meals, the pork belly steaming hot and the rice cooker beeping sweetly, telling you it’s time to eat, you kiss his cheek and linger against the soft skin for a moment. “Hmm?” he questions, wrapping a protective arm around your waist. 

“Nothing,” you say softly. “Just love you,” you smile against his cheek and kiss him again, and it makes his heart jump a little. 

*

“What movie should we watch?” You ask, settling into Hoseok’s arms on the expansive, L-shaped couch. The lights are low, the dishes are done, and there’s still half a bottle of wine to be drunk - so, the pair of you decided to have an impromptu movie night. After all, it’s Friday and neither of you work in the morning. You nestle your head comfortably in the crook of Hoseok’s neck and breathe in happily, smelling the lingering scent of the cologne you bought him for his birthday a few years back. It still smells so good on him; you’ll never tire of the smell of paperwhite and incense on his skin. 

“You had a long day,” he kisses the top of your head where he can reach. “I’ll let you pick, for once,” he smiles into your hair. 

You pout cutely in protest. “You had a long day, too!” you puff your cheeks, making him laugh. “Producing music all day in your little studio, making magic,” your eyes sparkle when you look at him. “Besides, I’ve no idea what I want to watch.” 

“Hmm, that’s a tricky one,” Hoseok grins, cocking his head and pretending to think. “What if I don’t know what to watch, either?” He coaxes your head off his shoulder, and you turn your body better to face him properly, lying delicately against his strong frame on the couch. “What if I just want to watch you?” he asks sweetly, a touch of desire in his voice. 

You smile, fighting the rising blush you feel creeping up your neck at the compliment even after years of getting accustomed to his sweetness. “I’m not as exciting as a movie, Seokie,” you say, your heartbeat quickening as he runs a gentle hand through your hair, eyes never leaving your face. 

“That’s true,” Hoseok pulls you in closer and kisses you softly. “You’re better,” he kisses you again. “Because I get to look at you, and love you every day.”

You give up on trying to fight the blush that blooms on your cheeks. “Seokie, you’re too sweet to me,” you smile into another kiss. “You’ll give me cavities.” 

Hoseok takes your chin in his hand and kisses you slowly, deliberately. “Oh no,” he grinned, feigning a look of concern. “Let me kiss you better, then.”

You laugh into his neck. “That’s not how you fix cavities, baby.”

Hoseok kisses you again, and you let one of his hands travel under your shirt a little, stroking the bare skin of your back. “I think it’s worth a try, don’t you?” he gives you a look, one that you know all too well. You let him kiss you again, and you melt against his practiced touch. 

The movie is forgotten.

*

The pretty Saturday sunshine streams into your bedroom gently, like the fingers of a lover delicately tracing lines across your skin. Your eyes fluttering open, a satisfied smile curls onto your lips, still kiss-swollen from last night’s activities. Hoseok, bare skin shining like gold in the morning light, snoring cutely - when he’s not spooning you, which is most of the time, he sleeps like a baby, you’ve noticed over the years; his arm above his head and legs curled into himself. It’s endearing, even if it sometimes takes up more of the bed than you’re willing to share. You shift a little on the mattress, and it stirs him awake. 

“Morning, baby,” he cooes sleepily, rubbing his eyes gracelessly with the back of his hand. You slide a little closer to him so that his arms envelop you in the sheets. “Sleep well?” he asks, kissing the top of your head. 

“Yeah,” you exhale happily, nuzzling into his warm chest. “You know I always sleep so well next to you.” 

“Then I should promise to always stay by your side, so you never lose a night of sleep ever again, right?”

“Right,” you agree, kissing him softly. 

*

A few hours later, the apartment has filled with the sweet smells of breakfast - no matter how you protested (which, if you’re honest, wasn’t much, to begin with, was it?), Hoseok insisted upon making you breakfast himself. Still, you managed to persuade him to let you watch, perched on the counter’s edge as Hoseok flitted from one end to the other, cooking eggs and flipping pancakes for the both of you. 

He pretends he doesn’t see you sneaking little fistfuls of the chocolate chips meant for your pancakes, and even pauses cooking for a moment so you might feed him some, his mouth open cutely, expectantly. The kitchen is full of laughter, masking the softly playing music in some far corner of the apartment. Even with the gentle interruptions of Hoseok picking you up off the counter and dancing with you - your bare feet gliding along the lacquered floor, Hoseok’s hands around your waist - you manage to plate everything and sit on the sofa together, munching away happily at the breakfast he has made you. You decide to play the movie you would have watched last night, had you not been distracted by each other; time well spent, of course. 

Hoseok finishes eating first - he has always been a quick eater, and he likes having his hands free so that they might wrap around you on the couch. He playfully nuzzles into your neck as you finish your plate, cooing at how delicious the pancakes are. With your last bite, he takes the plate from your lap and sets it down on the table safely. You give him a quick, questioning glance, but he just smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box. 

Your heart nearly leaps from your mouth; your eyes begin to water as Hoseok pops open the box to reveal a beautiful, simple diamond ring. 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” he says, a grin growing on his face as he looks at you. He slides off the couch to kneel in front of you and takes your hand. “My beautiful baby, I love you so much,” he begins his little speech, and you can see his own eyes welling with tears of happiness. “We’ve overcome so much together. I knew from the moment we first met that I’d never want to leave your side,” he slips the ring onto your finger; a perfect fit. “So please,” he looks up at you, eyes shining. “Please allow me to stay with you forever. Will you marry me?”

Your voice catches in your throat, but you nod vigorously, choking back tears. You pull him up and kiss him deeply, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight embrace. “Yes,” you finally manage to whisper, tears at last flowing down your cheeks. “Hoseok, I will marry you,” you say, taking his cheeks in your hands and pressing your foreheads together. “Yes, I will marry you,” you repeat, kissing him once more. 

The birds perched in the trees just beyond the window sing sweetly, and it makes you both smile. 


End file.
